The One Ring  RP With Tarfish
by Monske13
Summary: ok this is a RP With Tarfish for Kuroshitsuji, we used our two OC's Teival which is mine, and Hae-ji which is hers. No pairings, just drunk horny Sebastian. cursing
1. Tarfish

Just a little RP that me and my buddy Tarfish did one week, with our OC's Teival and Hae-ji. Mine is Teival of course. Ok so there will be a chapter for each entry. The first is Tarfish's and it goes back and forth. OK?

"Holy fucking shit damn of a hell!" yelled Teival as she dodged another plate thrown in her direction. Or was it in Sebastian's direction? She couldn't tell anymore now that the entire pub was alive with profanities and silverware flying through the air.

She did a barrel roll behind an overturned table and was promptly shoved to the other side by a large hand. She looked up and grinned when she saw Hae-Ji.

He put his finger to his lips and gave a wide grin. "This is like freaking Ninjas vs. Pirates," he said loudly because nothing was really heard over the destruction. "I feel honored to be a part of it!" He placed a hand to his heart.

Teival gave a few furious nods. "Yeah! Dude, did you see what Sebastian was wearing when he came out of the bathroom?" she said, referring to when the fight originally started.

Hae-Ji gave a shiver. "Never get that mental image out EVER."


	2. Monske

"It was fucking hilarious when he was ten and Beauregard bought those for him for Christmas!" Teival laughed out loud.

"I still don't get your three brothers" Hae-ji said while watching Grell and Sebastian in a fist fight With Will drinking Scotch behing them.

"Wanna snatch Ciel up and Tickle undertaker?" Teival asked turning to Hae-ji with a Slick grin and a raise eyebrow.


	3. Tarfish 2

Hae-Ji gave a hoot of laughter and slapped her on the back, unintentionally causing her to jerk forward. "You make me feel like such a rapist! Of course, let's go!"

They sprang into action, leaping over empty glasses of lord knows what and using god help us all as shields. Ciel was probably onto what they were doing because he quickly turned to Sebastian before wisely deciding to take whatever was coming to him.

Hae-Ji was the first to reach him and loomed dramatically over the little boy's smaller frame, snarling menacingly.

"Hae-Ji!" Ciel commanded, making Hae-Ji flinch and almost cower like a puppy. "What are you and Teival up to?"

"He's onto us!" yelled Hae-Ji.


	4. Monske 2

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" Teival yelled from her stratle position on top of the Undertaker while he was laughing his ass off.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING? IM ONLY SITTING ON YO-!" Teival was cut off in surprise at the sudden hand groping her ass.

"OH MY GOD!" Ciel yelled turning and running into the girls bathroom.

"HELP!" Teival yelled while being drug to a closet by the Undertaker.


	5. Tarfish 3

"Aw hell naw!" Hae-Ji howled, running after them before slowing down to pant after getting halfway across the room. He collected his breath and checked his muscle. "A little flabby, I'm not in shape anymore," he said sadly, poking his belly fat.

He ended up sitting at a table with Will. "So how have things been going, Will?" he asked curiously. Admiring the man's ability to look completely opposite when drunk.

"No good now that you're gone Haeeee-geee, we need your expertiiiiise..." he mumbled.

Hae-Ji snorted, knowing that he was probably the worst of the shinigami. He jumped up, flipping the table over and causing Will to fall on the floor in the process.

"I'm coming Teival!" he announced, making the rest of the mad dash to the closet.


	6. Monske 3

"HAE-JIIIIIII! I LOVE YA BRO!" Teival yelled when Hae-Ji grabbed her hand at last minute. They then heard screaming and saw Finny dragging Ciel out of the ladies room...With...Ciel...In...a...SKIRT!

"OMG! THAT IS SOOOOOO CUTE!" Teival and Sebby yelled at the same time.


	7. Tarfish 4

Hae-Ji gave the nod of approval at the skirt.

"Well Tev, I don't know about you but I give that a ten on the crossdressing scale," he said before realizing he was actually heard. "Where'd the party go?" he asked, looking around to see most everyone in the room actually passed out.

He grunted. "Looks like they miss crossdressing Ciel. Oh well, more for us!"


	8. Monske 4

"I call first dibbs!" Sebastian yelled grabbing Ciel and running out back to the manor.

"NO FAR YOU ALWAYS GET FIRST DIBBS!" Teival yelled running after him in her white hooker boots.

"How the hell can they run in those things" Hae-ji wondered running after them.


	9. Tarfish 5

Hae-Ji paused to get his breath and noticed that both Sebastian and Teival had stopped in their tracks and now stood staring straight ahead almost into the sinking sun.

"Um," he said. "You guys?"

He waved a hand in front of Teival's face and flicked Sebastian on the forehead who promptly fell over like a board.

"Ouch!" came a scream from Ciel as he moved to wiggle free of Sebastian's grip. "What was that for?" he demanded to know.

Hae-Ji, helped Ciel up and they both stared at each other, not blinking for some unseen staring contest. "What is going on with them?" they said in unison.


	10. Monske 5

**Notre Dame, France, 1659, Christmas Day**

It was a Chilly white night in Notre Dame, France. All was quiet and sound. There wasn't a pep, Not even from a mouse. But on this fateful night, Two twins of only age ten, would be changed forever. Or just become shits, either way it gonna happen. Well back with the story. It was in the housing in the bell tower where it would happen, Where little Tevial and Lucifer Authument would be changed for the worse of everyone else. Their mother, Coraline Authement has always wanted two daughters, but alas, she has three sons and one daughter, one son, the second born, Beauregard Authement, has always wanted to be a girl, but the mother wanted him to be a son. The eldest, Marquis Authement, well He's always wanted to be a son and the mother agrees. Then she got pregnant with twins ten years ago, she oh, so hoped it was the girls she has always wanted, but alas, the first born was a boy, of black hair and red eyes like his bastard father. The last one was a beautiful baby girl with Pink hair and her mothers blue eyes. The mother vowed from that day to raise the twins as girls, yes, she will make her third son into a girl if it's the last thing she does!

It was on their tenth Christmas when they opened a box for them. It had what looked like, Very flambouant Hooker boots in it. One of the darkest black leather, and one of the finest white leather.

"Mom, why the fuck did you get them hooker boots?" The eldest, Marquis, questioned while looking up from his book.

"DAMMIT I CAN GET THEM WHAT I WANT! BITCH!" Coraline yelled at her son.

"WHAT YOU GET THEM HOOKER BOOTS BUT I CANT HAVE SOME!" Beauregard yelled in anger at his mother.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" The mother yelled failing to notice the twins going to their room with their new kitten from Beauregard.

**The Fucking End**

(FYI, Sebastian's real name in my fanfic is Lucifer Authement, so thats what I used)


	11. Tarfish 6

Hae-Ji and Ciel stared at each other for a long time before Hae-Ji let out a breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding and averted his eyes, blinking furiously.

"Damn, kid," he said breathelesly. "You're good." He looked at the frozen people they'd nearly forgotten about and turned back to Ciel. He removed his own jacket and gave it to the boy. "Here. You must be cold."

Ciel's eyes shone with affection and it was almost a shounen-ai scene but it wasn't. For alas, Sebastian had woken up from his trance and Ciel was due to start bitching.


	12. Monske 6 the end

And that should be the end, It's beautiful why ruin it? I love how you made the ending. but Teival is still knocked out but oh well. Undertaker pops up or something.


End file.
